Their Little Secret
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Love is supposed to be amazing,then you plan to spend the rest of your life with one person,its going well but cheating and temptation becomes all to easy, and it all becomes a little secret TrishJohn? TrishRandy? FINISHED
1. Secrets In The Telling

Authors Note: I got this idea from listening to a little to much Dashboard Confessional. lmao. The song is from their new cd...and its called'The Secrets In The Telling'but yeah so I said hey I'll try it out. Love to hear imput from you guys, and ah yeah the lyrics are all bolded up for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, I don't own the song, I don't own the characters, I own nothing just the idea.

* * *

Her hand brushed up against his softly as they walked past each other down the hall. Not at all showing any sign of what just conspired. He signed reaching the men's locker room; he entered taking a seat on one of the small benches. John Cena wasn't one for doing such a thing. A thing a certain thing that had been happening for so long, so very long. 

**The signal is subtle, we pass just close enough to touch, no questions, no answers, we know by now to say enough, with only simple words, with only subtle turns, the things we feel alone for one another...**

She signed resting her head against the locker room door for a moment. "Hey Trish" the young Legend Killer caused her to jump a little. "Oh…hey sweetheart" she replied with a smile shaking off the little scare. "Whatcha up to?" he asked with a small grin she took his hand "nothing…just waiting to see you" she replied smiling at him. No doubt about it she loved Randy Orton with all of her heart. Hell she even knew that what she had been doing for so long, was so wrong. But she just couldn't find the courage to stop it. Or even to tell Randy the truth. He grinned at her "well…alright here I am…I just stopped by to say hi…I have to get to my match. So I'll see you after the show?" the small blonde nodded her head before he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Okay…bye baby" he left her heading down the hall for his match. Trish signed before quietly entering the women's locker room.

**There is a secret that we keep, I won't sleep if you won't because tonight might be the last chance we'll be given, we are compelled to do what we must do, we must do what we have been forbidden, so I won't sleep if you won't sleep...**

The night had carried on like it did most nights; John had once again found himself alone in his hotel room. Taking a deep breathe he relaxed on the hotel bed, tired and exhausted like he always seemed to be. His muscular frame spread out on the bed waiting as the time passed. Not able to sleep, not able to move on with his life. To move on without the small blonde, who now always seemed to be in his thoughts. The thoughts growing deeper and his realization setting in slightly. He would never fully have her he would never get to call Trish Stratus his. Never, she was in love she was happy and engaged. But yet…that single thought always lastly entering his mind. Trish opened her hazel eyes she could hear Randy snoring slightly. The blonde rolled over a bit not able to sleep, not able to stop thinking. "This always happens" she mumbled quietly before finally giving into her heart. She quietly and as motionless as she could she pulled herself up off the bed. Quickly pulling on some pants and a white t shirt, she left the hotel room as quietly and fast as she possible could. Not wanting Randy to awaken.

**Our act of defiance, we keep this secret in our blood, no papers or letters, we pass just close enough to touch, we love in secret names, we hide within our veins, the things that keep us bound to one another, there is a secret that we keep, I won't sleep if you won't sleep, because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given, we are compelled to what we must, we are compelled to what we have been forbidden...**

Trish quietly knocked on the hotel door, John jumped up from the bed. He knew who it was. The blonde waited till he answered and once he did her fears slipped away. "Trish…" John whispered before she stopped him with a small kiss. Her tongue swerving inside of his mouth, he quietly closed the hotel door. Pushing her softly up against it kissing her back passionately. All thoughts of ending this left both of their minds quickly as they kissed.

**Until the last trace and this hope, is frozen deep inside my bones, and this broken fate has claimed me, and my memories for its own, your name is pounding through my veins, can't you hear how it is sung? And I can taste you in my mouth, before the words escape my lungs, and I'll whisper only once…**

John let out a deep breathe as she lay next to him on the hotel bed. He could still taste her on his lips. He turned to look at her deep in the eyes, "I should go" she whispered softly "why?" he asked quietly. She smiled back softly "because…I shouldn't even be here." His expression changing for a moment she noticed. "John…" "Trish…I'm in love with you" she smiled weakly. Touching his face softly before kissing him on the forehead "I know" she whispered back before getting off the bed. He watched her get changed before seeing her leave his hotel room. John clenched his teeth together tightly trying not to cry. He didn't want to he didn't want to.

**There is a secret that we keep, I won't sleep if you won't sleep, because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given, we are compelled to what we must, we are compelled to what we have been forbidden...**

Trish entered the hotel room quietly; she through her clothes off and climbed into the bed. She cuddled up into Randy's strong arms his breathing on her. Trish smiled weakly before closing her eyes. As John laid on the hotel bed, looking up at the hotel ceiling. He forced his eyes shut as a cool draft flew into the room from the hotel window. Still he kept his eyes shut just wanting to sleep.

**'Cause you will be somebody's girl, and you will keep each other warm but tonight I'm feeling cold…**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...oh and please review, and if you want more just shout...ah not loudly lmao... 


	2. Take A Swag

Author Notes: Okay so I have decided to turn this into a actual full length story, although at this point I'm not sure how its gonna play out. But none the less it should be fun to write, other notes are that I'm taking a trip for the next couple of weeks or so...which means this might be the last chapter for awhile. As I will have no internet access, but I might get another chapter up before I leave so yeah...lets hope for the best. Read And Review cause I love imput lmao...and yeah enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own jack, I don't own anything nothing, not the characters, not anything except the idea. Wwe owns...a lot of it...like all of it lmao...but I own nothing...

* * *

Another house show gone, also meant another day gone by without a second thought. John walked down the hallway sweating and tired from the long match he had just finished.

"Hey Johnny!" her voice stopped him cold he turned to see her.

"Ah…hey Mickie" he replied back quietly a little…worried to say the least.

"How are you?" she asked jumping up and down for a moment.

Before that eerie smile crossed her face "ah…great just fine" he mumbled out.

The smile still intact on her face "ah…how are you? Mickie?"

He asked a little reluctantly "Oh me? Little old' me? Well I'm super! Just great! I beat Trish tonight in my match! It was awesome!"

John signed the thoughts of Trish slipping into his mind quietly.

"So…" she began he shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Ah…yeah great talking to you Mickie…but I'm gonna- before he could finish off his sentence. Her lips pressed up against his softly and without a second thought she pulled back smiling.

"See you around Johnny" she smirked walking down the hall. He touched his lips "what the hell?" he mumbled.

"Well sweetheart…I gotta take the next flight out for my big important promotional crap trip thing I have to do" Randy mumbled Trish smiled at him.

"Yeah I know baby" he kissed her on the lips softly.

"No worries then?" He asked pulling from the kiss she shook her head

"nope…none…" she trailed off kissing him again softly on the lips.

"Okay…be…good" he mumbled through kisses.

Before they kissed one more time, "I'll see you on days off" Randy said smiling at her "okay till then" he took her hand and kissed her once more before slugging his bag over his shoulder.

She watched him leave her all alone in the hallway. She smiled before going back into the divas locker room.

"Well about damn time!" Victoria shouted through the nearly empty locker room.

"Well sorry…I had to say goodbye to my man" she replied smiling.

Trish walked over to her bag and began to shove things into it. "So…since it's only gonna be the three of us…" Torrie began Victoria let out a small laugh.

"Oh Torrie's going somewhere" Trish smiled before sitting down on the bench.

"Well I mean…come on ladies…let's do something fun tonight."

"Well I'm up for anything…its better than sitting in my hotel room watching T.V" Victoria mumbled.

Torrie eyed her friend "is that seriously all you do?"

Victoria chuckled "yeah…and listen to my iPod" the three of them laughed a little

"okay fine…just for Vicki we'll go out tonight" Trish replied.

John through his bag into the backseat of his black rental.

"Hey! Hey Cena!" the former WWE champion turned around.

"Hey man…" Shelton Benjamin said out of breathe.

"Now, now slow down there Shelton…what's wrong?" John asked patting his friend on the back.

"Man…a…couple of us are going out tonight.

We wanted to know if you were coming with us?" John chuckled "well sure…but a simple phone call would have been fine"

Shelton chuckled "okay…we'll see you afterwards" John nodded his head and got into the car.

(Hour Later – Club – Cincinnati)

"Dude why'd you invite her?" John whispered to Shelton he chuckled "come on brother…she's hot, she's…a little different. But all the same…she likes you" he replied smiling.

As Mickie James walked over with Val Venis and Charlie Haas

"Hey guys" Mickie said with a smile as she took a seat next to John at the booth. John ducked his head into his hands for a moment.

"Hello Mickie…its great you could come" Shelton replied smiling

"well I was just so happy to come out…I mean…it's awesome!" she replied happily.

The other three guys chuckled, "ah…yeah…well we…as in us three are gonna go…find some nice young ladies"

John shook his head at Shelton as he got up out of the booth "Shelton…Shelton…"

"See you in a while" Charlie whispered as him and Val chuckled a little before walking away.

Mickie smiled turning her head to John "so…John" he smiled weakly at her "yeah…Mickie" he mumbled

"I'm sorry about earlier tonight…it was…just…a moment thing."

He signed "ah…yeah…well that's alright Mickie. I mean…it's not that bad………." There was a long pause between the two.

"I need a beer…so I'll be back" John finally replied getting up quickly heading to the bar.

Mickie watched him closely before losing him in a small crowd of people "he'll be mine" she whispered.

John briskly walked towards the bar "ah…hey one beer" he mumbled to the bartender who nodded his head.

"Oh come on Trish…just one beer"

John looked the other way as the three divas walked to the bar.

"No…if I have to drive…no beer" she replied sternly.

"Why not? I mean…one can't hurt" Victoria grinned elbowing her a little

"no…Vicki…you know I don't like drinking that much anyways" Trish signed

"oh come on…live a little Trish" Torrie said speaking up.

Before ordering three beers, John quietly grabbed his beer and left the bar quickly.

The blonde noticed but didn't say a word "here you go sister" Victoria chuckled handing the beer to Trish.

"You guys are bad influences on me" she mumbled before they all clanged their glasses together.

John quietly walked to a small and quiet part of the club; he didn't want to be noticed by anyone.

Sitting down at a very empty booth he began to drink his beer "safe and sound" he mumbled relaxing a bit in the booth.

"Hey Johnny!" her voice spooking him a little

"I was looking all over for you!" Mickie said taking a seat across from him.

He signed

"Great"

"What?"

she asked

"ah…yeah…sorry…I got lost" he mumbled quietly.

"Oh well I found you no worries" she replied still her eerie smile remained.

He cringed before taking another sip of his beer. "Great…just great" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Well there you have it...I think its a little short...but yeah sorry. At the end I got a little...um...stuck so I kept it like this...there will be more of the club and all...but just not yet...I mean...so yeah...lmao...ANYways...moving on hope you enjoyed this part of it anyways. Read and Review...Peace! 


	3. Currents

A/N: Well I'm back from my trip...it was fun and a little interesting. I wrote on my way back, so on the road trip. But it wasn't for this story, so yeah I might have another one in the works. But none the less...I was once again listening to D.C cause they are my fav band. Plus I have their new cd and I can't seem to put it down, so I through one of their songs into the mix for this chapter. The song is called "Currents" I just felt it might go with the chapter. So yeah it has been some time since I have put a chapter up and yeah...sorry peeps about that. But anyways...enough of me talking or writing more...here is the chapter and the lyrics are all bolded up for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...like usual...I don't own the song, I don't own the characters I just own the idea of this story.

* * *

"So doesn't that beer taste great?"

Victoria mocked a little Trish shrugged her shoulders "much better than I would have thought possible."

The three divas chuckled

"Hello there ladies" Val said smiling.

"Who are you here with?" Torrie asked with a little hint of wonder.

He gave a little look before smiling "oh…just a few buds from Raw"

"Like who? Anyone…hot?" Victoria chimed in a smirk appearing on her face "actually…no…besides no one is as hot as me."

Torrie playfully punched him in the arm "as if…besides we know the whole locker room just as good as you. It's just that…Vicki here…has been drinking"

the raven haired woman broke out in laughter "does that really matter?"

Trish grinned "yeah it does…but none the less my beer is done and I need to hit the little girl's room"

"oh well you do that Miss Stratus…while I take your too fine friends out for a nice dance" the two divas chuckled at him.

Trish left the three heading towards the bathroom.

**The air is visible around you, rising up and off your lips, in slow currents and I watch as your face is framed in it, slow currents...**

"So…come on John talk?" he signed this was becoming such a long night.

"Talk about what Mickie?" he questioned having another sip of his beer.

"I don't know…I just want to know about you more?" he eyed her closely for a moment; well she did look fine at that exact moment.

To be totally honest, but what did he know a couple more beers and he'd be drunk.

"I don't want to talk about me…let's ah…let's talk about you" she blushed before going on.

"Well…there isn't much to me…I'm just" his eyes drifted across the room.

The next few moments seemed quiet for him, as his eyes wandered towards the blonde.

Forgetting completely about Mickie as Trish's tight frame entered his mind until she disappeared into the bathroom moments later.

He signed "John? John…aren't you listening to me?" Mickie questioned a little surprised

"ah…sorry…I was…thinking" he smiled weakly finishing off his beer.

"Wow…look at that…I'm all done my beer. Need another one" he stood up about to walk away when she stopped him.

"Mickie what are you doing?" he asked.

**If it was born in flames then we should let it burn, burn as brightly as we can, and if its gotta end then let it end in flames, let it burn all the way down...**

She crushed her lips against his softly the music blared through the club.

Trish walked out of the bathroom "what the hell amI doing?" she questioned herself quietly before noticing the two.

Her mind stopped as did her body, watching as he kissed someone she never thought he would. Ever.

John pulled back "what the hell are you doing Mickie?" he eyed her as she licked her lips.

"Having something I want…and something I know you do" he shook his head and walked off leaving her alone.

"John?"

John walked past many different people before grabbing a hold of Shelton.

"Hey man…I'm trying to score here! What do you need?"

John glared "look pal…if you are one. I'm outta here…that chick is crazy!" John pushed past him and walked out of the club.

**The air is visceral around us, turning it into simple steps, on slow currents, and I watch as it pirouettes, and spins in slow motion along drag the curls in a slow dance, in a halo amber, if it is born in flames then we should let it burn as brightly as we can, and if its gotta end then let it end in flames, let it burn all the way down, all the way down…**

Heading towards his rental wanting out of this city.

"John!" her voice stopping him he turned around to face her.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyeing her closely as she approached him.

"I'm sorry about the other night"

Trish whispered in a near hush, it was meant only for his ears.

He shook his head turning back around heading towards the rental.

She followed him

"I'm really sorry but you know John…I could never be with you" he signed turning to face her.

"Even if you were to fall for me?"

She smiled weakly looking away "you that can never happen"

He clenched his teeth together tightly.

"I know that now" he quietly got into the rental

Trish watched as it drove off into the night. She signed before heading back inside the club.

**and if this is ever meant to end, then I hope it ends where it begun, so hot with love, we burned our hands, it this is how weren't meant to end, then I hope it ends where it begun, so hot with love, it burns our hands...**

John clicked through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Nothing's ever on at night…besides porn" he mumbled absently not really caring about anything at the moment.

He signed clicking off the T.V he looked at the clock on the nightstand.

Taking a deep breathe he rolled over on the bed trying to get to sleep.

Trish signed "what am I doing?" she questioned before knocking on the hotel door.

"What the hell?" he mumbled getting up to answer the door.

He eyed the blonde in front of him "what are you doing here?" she looked up at him, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

John pulled her quickly into his arms, as they shut the door behind.

**If it is born in flames, then we should let it burn, burn as brightly as it can, and if its gotta end, then let it end in flames, (let it burn), (let it burn), if its gotta end, (let it burn), if it's gotta end, (let it burn), it ends where it begun, so hot with love it burns our hands…**

His blue eyes wandered towards the hotel door, Randy clenched his fist together tightly.

* * *

Well there you have it the next chapter to their little secret...hope you enjoyed and please read and review. I love any kind of feed back...peace! 


	4. What A Perfect Ending

A/N: Why hello once again, I know it's been forever. But I have finally decided to get up off my lazy ass and write another chapter for this story. As well I have finally gotten over my addiction of D.C's new cd and have finally learned to put it down for at least...a little while. So yeah...anyways, I had been searching endlessly through my racing mind, hoping for a good idea to write this chapter. After much, much searching well thinking to say the least, I actually didn't turn up much. So after one more look around the dusty attic of my mind. This idea finally came to me...thus the creation of this chapter. Now I will admit I'm notpersonallya hundred percent sure about it, but thats why I have you guysright! Sogive me some reviews and help a sister out...eh? Anyways...enough of thisgibber gabber on with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...and I most likely never will...except for myxbox and my largecd collection...

* * *

The night swayed by easily even after all that had happened at the club, or the drinks the two lovers seemed to have drowned themselves in.

Now it only seemed to end with what John had thought the perfect ending, the one ending he had wanted to badly.

But the real question was would she finally stay with him.

The blonde's small form pressed against his as they lay quietly together on the hotel bed.

"Wow" Trish whispered out making John smirk.

"I know hey" he stretched his arms out a little before pulling her a bit closer to himself.

He smiled looking up at the ceiling noticing the small little indentations of it. "Are you gonna stay with me tonight?"

John bluntly mumbled out she eyed the ceiling closely too.

"Um…I don't know…should I?" he looked down at her form the white sheet wrapping their bodies closely together.

"Yeah…you really should" her hazel eyes shifting up at him "I do too" she smiled before they kissed softly on the lips.

"Hey I don't want your fucking excuses Victoria!" Randy yelled into his cellphone.

"Did you know or not?" the woman on the other line signed "no I didn't…I didn't know anything at all. No one did"

Randy's angry eyes shifting up at the blank T.V

"Well what the are you doing right now? In fact what are the two of you doing right now?" he questioned Victoria signed again

"we are in our hotel room…watching movies…why?"

"Well I…I…" he trailed off the kiss now deep into his skull.

He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him "hello…Randy are you still there?"

"Yeah…you know what forget it…I'll do it myself" "do what?" he clenched his fist together tightly before ending the call.

"Hello…hello…he hung up" Victoria said shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Torrie asked with concern "I don't really know…I mean…I think… Trish is in trouble…"

"Your so….beautiful Trish" the blonde chuckled "well thank you John" he smirked at her.

"Why is it…your marrying Randy? I mean…why when…there's- she cut him off

"There's you?"

He nodded his head

"Well simply because…I love Randy. I mean…I'm pretty sure I do"

He signed rolling over onto his side to look at her more closely.

They lay close together on the hotel bed, "if you love him so much…why are you always…coming back to me?" her eyes locking with his "maybe…I lo- she was cut off by a loud thud on the hotel door.

"Who the hell is that? It's at least three thirty in the morning" John mumbled pulling himself up.

The thud got a little bit louder, he rolled his eyes "I'm coming" Trish covered herself up a bit more as John pulled on some gray sweat pants.

John opened the door a bit "what the heck…what are you doing here?" the raven haired woman shook her head "I…may have been drinking…but the call I just got from Randy…I- "she understood it" Torrie mumbled walking into view.

John eyed them both closely "what are you two doing here this early?"

"We know all about you and Trish…where is she?" he shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied sternly.

"Look Cena…we are gonna reason with you. Randy didn't leave tonight…he stayed…and guess what else."

"What?"

Victoria and Torrie looked at each other before turning back to him.

"He caught you guys…red handed."

Victoria nodded her head "I'm sure he also on his way here to kick your ass."

Trish took a moment to ponder before she quickly got up and ran to the door. "He didn't leave?" the two women shook their heads "no."

Trish quickly ran around the room grabbing her clothes "what are you doing Trish? I thought you were staying with me"

John questioned watching her was she quickly pulled her shirt on.

"I guess she isn't" Torrie mumbled John glared at her before turning back to Trish.

He quickly took her hands into his "please…stay with me tonight" she kissed him on the cheek before moving closer her warm breathe sending Goosebumps up his neck.

"I'm sorry John…I love Randy" she pulled back with a weak smile.

"Are you ready?" Victoria asked eyeing the blonde as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah…let's go before anything bad happens."

"See yeah later Cena" Torrie mumbled as the three walked off down the hallway.

He watched her walk away again shaking his head he slammed the door shut hard. He quietly sat down on the hotel bed running a hand through his short dark hair.

"Look Randy didn't sound so…um Randy on the phone when I talked to him. So…me and Torrie weren't really sure what to do" the other blonde nodded her head.

"We didn't know if we should have like…lied or something…but he caught you red handed."

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, a few meters away from Trish's hotel room.

"Yeah…what's up with you and John anyways?"

Victoria questioned Trish's two friends eyed her closely.

"Look…I don't want to get into it…okay?" the two women eyed each other "fine…but I don't think Randy will let you off the way we have…god speed Trish" Victoria mumbled "yeah…good luck girl" Torrie signed as the two left her in the hallway.

Trish took a moment to herself, she had made up almost right away that she was gonna be totally honest. Trish slid her card key into the hotel door; she soon opened it to find Randy sitting on the hotel bed.

His back quietly turned away from her "I assume your friends have already told you" Trish signed "yeah…look Randy- he cut her off.

"Just don't Trish…I already know, I just…I don't feel like I want to listen to bullshit."

He stood up facing her "why don't you spend the night…deciding who you want to be with.

Right now…I don't feel like talking to you" he quietly took his black bag slinging it over his shoulder.

"Randy please hear me out" she took a hold of his hand "Trish…I don't want to do this right now…I'll see you in the morning…for you answer" he opened up the hotel door and quietly left the room.

Trish signed "what a way to end the night" she mumbled softly to herself.

* * *

yep there it is...I know its short but like I said I wasn't at all sure about it. So for this chapter I'm gonna need something from you guys. Do you love it, hate it, its alright, I mean what did you guys think! let me know...cause I'm not so sure and for the next chapter, I will try to get it a little bit...sooner...so yeah read and review. Oh and if you were wondering what the hell these meant it basically meant that its about the almost the same time in the story just a different area. I'm gonna start throwing them in, cause usually I just throw in song lyrics, but I think I should cut down with that...even though this is only chapter 4 but none the less. Read and Review... 


	5. Sweet Goodbyes

A/N: Okay I don't know why this dumb thingy won't let me like make those neato lines but whatever. The main thing I want to say or write...was...THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! You all rule! Like wow...you guys are the reason this story is getting so damned good! I love you all thank you so damn much! So as I promised the next chapter to Their Little Secret...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the idea of this story...so don't worry...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night seemed to just fly on by.

Trish had to make her decision and she knew this decision might change a lot of things.

In her mind it shouldn't have been such a hard choice, but her heart was singing a different tune.

Almost all night she had spent thinking about it, and now.

It all boiled down to this, she was untrue to both men and knew she really didn't deserve either of them.

But she knew that didn't make it any better, because deep in heart she knew.

Who it should be.

Who she should be with till the end of time but for now this was the way she wanted it.

Trish signed walking towards the leather couch in the large lobby.

Randy was sitting there quietly thinking to himself.

She was late like usual. His eyes shifted towards her as her form appeared in front of him.

"Hi" her voice a whisper he smiled weakly as she took a seat next to him.

"Hi" he whispered back quietly.

"I took what you said last night to heart."

He nodded his head egging her on a little. "I did a lot of thinking…and all though all of this Randy. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. You totally didn't deserve to this at all I'm sorry."

She took his hand softly in hers.

Looking deeply at him, "so what have you decided?" she took a deep breathe.

"I have decided…that."

Her mind stopped for a moment as she recalled a few slight memories.

"Trish?" she shook her head and turned to him.

"I'm sorry" he held on tightly to her hand.

"I've decided I can't be with you."

His expression changed completely

"I don't deserve you, I can't be with you. Because…I…I don't think I love you. The way you love me."

His hand quietly slipped away from hers

"I'm sorry, so sorry for everything."

His blue eyes glistening in the light of the lobby.

"I'm sorry Randy, so sorry- he cut her off mid-sentence "part of me knew you'd say that. But the other part wished you wouldn't…I understand. You slept with another guy and fell for him instead."

"It's not like that." He stood up.

"Yeah it is…I can see it in your eyes. But you're right about one thing Trish. You sure as hell don't deserve me!" he walked away in a huff Trish shook her head before quietly standing up.

She looked around the busy lobby for a moment before heading upstairs.

John was wide awake the night hadn't swallowed him whole like he had wished.

His eyes glanced over at the hotel clock on the nightstand 10:30 he signed.

Pulling himself up "why does she do this?" he mumbled "why does she hold her grasp so tightly?" he walked towards the washroom.

Washing his face with cold water trying to not picture her in his mind.

"Damnit Trish!" he said through gritted teeth.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror his blue eyes focused on his face.

"Just be with him" John whispered to himself.

"Just be with _him_."

His mindless rumbling was interrupted by a soft knock at his hotel door.

"Who is it?" he yelled walking out of the washroom.

"It's me!" the blonde yelled back.

He ran a hand through his hair before quickly grabbing a T – shirt and putting it on.

Trish stood at his door, waiting for him to answer.

She wanted to be strong for this specific moment.

Just this one moment, he opened the hotel door.

"What do you need?" her hazel eyes locked on him and only him.

"I need to tell you something" she replied.

"Do you want to come in?" she shook her head "no…it's not really that important."

He eyed her funny "look…I just want to let you know me and Randy broke up."

His heart racing a bit faster "he dumped you?" she smiled weakly "that might have been better…but no…I dumped him to say the least."

He chuckled "wow…what a shock" she grinned feeling a bit better.

"I know" "so what did you come here for?" she looked at him closely for a moment.

"I wanted to let you know…that your…job is done."

John's eyes narrowed on her "my job is done?" she smiled "yeah you know which one. I just wanted to let you know…and that I won't be…needing your…services anymore."

John's expression spelled deep with confusion "so what are you saying?"

Trish signed once more before going on.

"Goodbye"

She kissed him on the cheek before quietly heading down the hall.

John followed her "wait Trish!" she stopped mid way towards the elevator.

"This doesn't have to end like this" she turned to face him "it does John. Because…I don't love you…and I don't think you love me. I just think…your infatuated" he took her hand.

"I'm not infatuated…I'm in love with you!" his voice becoming a little shaky "John…stop kidding yourself…I'm not the one for you. Goodbye" she pulled her hand gently away from his.

"Trish…please" she shook her head entering the elevator "John…goodbye."

She whispered as the doors closed. John looked at his hand "you should be with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is wasn't it wonderful? lmao anyways...keep the great reviews coming and I'll keep on trucking on...I mean...well I think you know what I mean. More chapters or whatever...anyways...review cause I love what you guys think about it! I'll try to put the next chapter up soon alright? Fine with you? lmao...


	6. A Birthday Suprise

A/N: Okay, Okay now...settle down settle down!! Lol I finally updated, I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one!! Okay I swear on my dead cats grave! Fluffy would have been proud right now. But never the less, I finally updated and this chapter. Just to let you all know...is a little short. But it should do you for now...until I get a kick ass chapter up! As well the four XXXX mean a different time...you know. Oh and I know...I really should get some help for my addiction to adding songs into my chapters. But thats just not going to happen today. So there is a song in this chapter although I didn't put the full song in, cause some parts of it didn't go with this chapter...but the lyrics are all bolded up for you...like always. The Song is Let it All Out By Relient K. So...yeah. I need some reviews...the more reviews I get the faster I'll put up another chapter! Okay? I promise. Anyways...on with it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not the song, not the character mentioned. Nothing! Ugh...I swear I can barely pay for the internet let alone anything else.

_

* * *

__Months Later_

John walked down the hallway of the large arena.

It had been a long couple months but they had been good to him. So he wasn't going to complain.

He had even found Mickie to be good company.

John also found himself in a weird state when it came to the happy brunette between friend and something…something far off.

He was getting a big bonus for doing so well, and he was the WWE champion. Yes life had been treating him well these last couple months and he was gonna squeeze out as much happiness as he could.

Smiling John stopped in front of the diva's locker room. He knocked twice and she came out smiling.

"Hey Johnny Boy!! Ready for tonight?!" he chuckled "why yes Mickie I am…very happy tonight."

"So the boys don't mind if I take you out for your thirtieth birthday?" he shook his head "nah…I already talked to Shelton. It's all good…so you ready then?"

She nodded her head linking her arm in his, making him chuckle a little.

Her attitude towards life was just so damned wonderful. Nothing ever seemed to keep her down.

Which is why her company was so important to him it made him feel better inside.

"So…you ready to celebrate?" Victoria asked Trish with a small grin.

"Yeah sister…ready?" Torrie said jumping behind the other blonde.

She giggled at her two friends "I don't think…I really want to go out dancing tonight ladies."

Victoria and Torrie eyed each other both smiling.

"Well good then Trish…we aren't going dancing…and I don't remember what it is we are celebrating either."

Victoria put a finger to her mouth trying to remember.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "that's the whole point…we are just celebrating because we can."

Trish smiled "oh alright then…is there food at this mysterious place?"

Victoria nodded her head, "yeah…it's a freaking restaurant."

Trish laughed a little "good cause I'm starving…and it will be nice to go out for a change."

They both smiled at her "see that's what we said."

"Can we go now?" Victoria asked slugging her bag over her shoulder "yeah let's go!"

XXXX

"Wow this is fancy" John replied as they were seated at a table.

"I know hey…I was just going to take you to Mc Donald's but I figured what the hey."

He smiled at her "so what can I get you tonight?" John shrugged his shoulders "oh…how about your best bottle of wine to start off with."

John eyed her funny, before smiling.

"Alright…I'll be back with the best bottle we got here."

The waiter walked off quickly leaving the two alone.

"You know…Mc Donald's would have been better. You don't have to blow a fortune on me."

"No it's alright…it's your birthday. So don't ague with me."

She giggled a little bit making another smile cross his features.

"Oh okay then…oh and thank you for taking me out tonight."

She smiled at him "anytime."

"Here's your wine…what can I get you for appetizers?"

"Wow you guys…this place is awesome."

Trish said sarcastically.

Torrie and Victoria both rolled their eyes.

"What's the problem Trish? I mean we said we were taking you out."

"And we did."

"Taking me out…to Mc Donald's?"

She eyed her two friends "it's the closet place to the hotel."

Victoria replied as the three walked over to the counter.

The blonde signed "alright then…"

"Mmmm this is really good."

John said taking another bite out of the appetizer.

"I'm glad you like it…I was afraid you wouldn't like snails."

His eyes trailed up to look at her he stopped chewing the piece in his mouth.

Swallowing it back hard, "did you say snails?" he asked looking at her closely.

She smiled taking another one.

"Yeah…what did you think escargot was?" she eyed him strangely.

He smiled weakly taking a large sip of his wine.

"Um…not that."

He whispered she laughed a bit.

"You have barely touched your fries Trish."

Torrie replied eyeing the blonde across from her.

She shrugged her shoulders "oh well I hadn't noticed."

She whispered back quietly.

"What's wrong girly?"

Victoria asked.

"Nothing I'm fine just tired."

"All you did was a promo tonight. How can you be so tired?" she smiled weakly at her two friends.

"I don't know. I'm just tired I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"How come?"

Trish signed

"I don't know…I feel lonely."

They both signed, "well you kinda did that all yourself."

Torrie whispered.

Trish eyed her "what do you mean?"

She snorted "oh come on…you cheated on Randy. He left and went to SmackDown. What did you think I meant?"

Trish took a deep breathe "gosh I'm so glad that your being so kind to me."

Trish mumbled.

Torrie rolled her eyes "well I'm sorry I'm not going to feel bad for you. You did this all to yourself. You would be with him right now if you hadn't been so stupid."

The blonde quickly stood up "I don't need this Torrie…it's been months already!" she grabbed her coat and headed outside.

Torrie signed running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Is she going to eat those fries?" Victoria asked pointing to them Torrie glared.

"Well now that was a good meal…with the exception of the whole snail thing."

John replied as Mickie paid for their meal.

"Yeah well…what are friends for?" he smiled at her both of them headed outside.

"I'm just glad you didn't let the whole me kissing you and totally being crazy about you get in the way of us being friends."

The brunette whispered as they got into the rental.

"Yeah…well it wasn't that bad. I mean I'm glad we got past it too. You and me…we are good together. Of course…only as friends."

She smiled weakly at him "yeah…only as friends."

"But this restaurant is perfect…I mean it's like a five minute drive to the hotel now."

"Yes…yes it is. Happy Birthday John." He smiled at her once again.

Being with Mickie was like being with your best friend all the time. Even if she was a little different…

**Let it all out, get it all out, and rip it out remove it don't be alarmed when the wound begins to bleed. **

Trish walked in the cool air she smiled seeing the hotel in the near distance.

Glad that the Mc Donald's was only across the street from her.

She headed inside the large hotel still thinking about what Torrie had said to her.

She was mad and annoyed that one of her best friends would say such a thing to her.

Even if she was right.

The small blonde headed up the stairs not wanting any human contact at least for the moment.

**Because we're so scared to find out, what life's all about, so scared to lose it not knowing all along that's exactly what we need.**

John smiled at Mickie as they got out of the rental.

Heading inside of the hotel both still thinking about the nice quiet evening they had just had.

"Once again Mickie thank you for that nice evening. I really needed one so quiet."

She nodded her head as the elevator headed up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did."

He nodded his head "yeah it was…quiet. It's been so crazy lately…I'm just glad your around."

They got off on their floor. John walked Mickie to her hotel room.

"Happy birthday Johnny Boy."

He chuckled "yeah…thank you."

They hugged each other tightly.

"Good night Mickie."

John whispered into her ear before pulling back.

She smiled at him "good night John."

"You didn't call me Johnny Boy."

She nodded her head "I guess I didn't."

He chuckled "well I'll let you go inside now."

Mickie waved at him before heading inside of her dark and quiet hotel room.

**And I'll let it be known, at time I have shown signs of my weakness, but somewhere in me there is strength, and you promise that you believe in time that I will defeat this cause some where in me there is strength.**

John smiled to himself as he opened up his hotel door.

Entering it he took a deep breathe and collapsed against the bed.

Turning over to look up at the bare ceiling he smiled to himself "happy birthday John."

He glanced over at the clock and signed "10: 30" pulling himself up he looked around the bare hotel room.

**Reach out to me make my heart brand new every beat will be for you, for you, and I know you know you touched my life, when you touched my heavy heart and made it light. **

Trish looked at his hotel door, she took a deep breathe before knocking quietly on the door.

Waiting patiently he opened "look Mickie…" John trailed off eyeing the blonde in front of him.

"Trish. What are you doing here?" she looked at the ground then back up at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…I shouldn't have come."

**I will stare at you in disbelief, oh, inconsistent me, crying out for consistency, and you said I know this will hurt, but if I don't break your heart things will just get worse.**

"Trish…wait."

He grabbed her hand softly turning her around to face him.

"Why'd you come?" his voice a soft whisper.

She smiled weakly at him "I don't even know. But I'm sorry I disturbed you."

He smiled at her "it's alright. But it's nice to see you…without you know running into you in the hallway or something."

She chuckled softly at him, "I should go."

He signed "I guess…I guess so."

"Happy birthday John."

She pulled lightly from his grasp and walked off down the hallway.

"She remembered."

**If the burden seems too much to bear, remember the end will justify the pain it took to get us here. **

**

* * *

**

There you have it...what's going to happen next? huh, huh...okay I'm done. Leave me a Review and the more I get for this chapter...the sooner the next Chapter will be up! But until then...PEACE!


	7. There He Goes

A/N: I've decided to put this in effect as of right NOW! lmao...yes the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets up. As you can see with only one day I have another chapter for you guys! Which...I find it to be a little random...and short. So yes I'm sorry for the randomness of this chapter as well as its lenght. But I still hope enjoy it! Here is the next chapter as promised!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...like usual...I mean seriously. When the hell I am ever going to own something? Let me think about that...NEVER! Gosh...I dont own anything.

_

* * *

_

_Next Afternoon_

John yawned stretching his arms a bit as he took a seat at the table next to his group of friends.

"Hey there John…how was your sleep?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah nothing special Shelton."

The man chuckled "yeah I bet it wasn't _so_ special."

John eyed him closely "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all buddy chill out."

Val and Shelton both chuckled at their tried friend.

"So how was your birthday?"

Val asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was pretty good."

He smiled at the thought "hmm…well either way buddy. Something must have happened last night because I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile." Shelton never looked up from his paper.

John let the biggest smile cross his features "ah…I should go and…" he trailed off seeing her walking by.

"You should so and what?"

Val asked taking John outta his thoughts he smirked at Val.

"Say hello."

Quickly standing up he headed in her direction.

John stopped when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a few months.

"Hey Mickie" she looked up at Randy "oh hey I didn't know you guys where here too."

He chuckled grabbing a coffee.

"Oh yeah. Another SmackDown show, another night spent at these horrible little hotels. Oh yeah…we are here."

John rolled his eyes heading back to the table.

"So what do you Raw superstars do for fun nowadays?" she giggled as they walked off together.

John didn't like to have the green little monster on his back much the one called jealously but he couldn't help it this time.

He was just a _little_ jealous he admitted to himself.

"So buddy are you coming out with us tonight?" Shelton asked eyeing John who seemed to be in his own little world.

Val poked him a little "hey…you there John?" he quickly turned back to his friends.

"Uh…yeah what's going on?"

"If you had been listening you would have known." Shelton mumbled annoyed.

"We are going out tonight…you coming?" John took a moment to think before he nodded his head "oh yeah of course."

"Did you see that movie yet? Will Ferrell is always funny."

Randy said with a smile to the brunette as they stood in the elevator.

"Yes he is I have to agree with you there!" they both laughed a little.

"But I never have to time to watch movies…I'd like to see that one though." Randy took a sip of his coffee.

"Well then…I have it on DVD. You should come over tonight and we'll watch it."

She smiled at him "um…okay. Yeah…I'd like that."

He chuckled "okay cool."

The elevator doors opened and the three divas quietly stepped in.

"Ladies" he smiled at the two but not once did he look at Trish.

"Hey how's SmackDown treating you?" Victoria asked with a smile.

"Oh it's treating me well. I just got a title shot…and a big bonus. So it's been going well."

"That's good to hear" Torrie replied before eyeing Trish with a _look_.

"Oh this is my floor." Mickie walked off the elevator Randy waved to the ladies.

"I'll walk you to your room." The brunette smiled at him "okay."

"Bye ladies."

The elevator doors closed.

"What was that look for?" Trish asked eyeing Torrie closely.

She simply smiled "looks like Randy doesn't need you after all."

Victoria gave an exasperated sign.

"Can't you two get along for like five minutes?"

"Well tell her to stop sticking her big nose in business where it doesn't belong!" Trish replied as she turned to look out the elevator window.

"Tell Trish to stop crying about how she's _so_ lonely!" Torrie mumbled looking out the other side.

Victoria rolled her eyes "I'm not cut out for this crap!" she walked out of the elevator and headed into the lobby of the hotel.

"Look at what you did!"

Torrie yelled Trish glared

"What I did…what _you_ did!" she growled back.

The elevator doors closed as the two divas yelled at each other.

"Hey girly." Shelton said with a grin as Victoria walked over.

She smiled at the three guys "hi" Val smirked.

She took a seat at the table "so you coming out with us tonight?"

Shelton asked eyeing her ever so closely.

She took a moment "uh…is Trish and Torrie coming?" the funny look came across his dark features.

"Ah…no…" she clapped her hands.

"Thank god!"

John signed the three looked at him his blue eyes shifted up at the group.

"What?"

"What's wrong buddy?" Val asked patting him on the back.

John rolled his eyes "nothing…_buddy_" he got up and left the table.

"Whoa…someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Victoria laughed "I think a group of people woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

John pressed the button the elevator, the doors opened he could only hear yelling.

He raised an eyebrow at the two divas who hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Well I'm just saying!" Torrie yelled

"Well _I'm_ only saying!" Trish shot back.

John shrugged his shoulders and got into the elevator. He pulled his blue iPod out from his pocket putting the headphones on. He smiled blocking out the yelling divas as the elevator went up.

"I can't believe you!" Torrie yelled anger evident "well I can't believe _you_!"

John's head bobbed with the music. For some odd reason unknown to himself he loved the song There She Goes by Sixpence None the Richer. He sang the words in his head completely ignoring the two bickering women behind him.

_There she goes again racing through my brain…or is it head…no its brain…_he smiled at the thought.

"Look I've had about enough of this!" Torrie said heading for the elevator door but noticed it was shut and they were going up.

She eyed John slapping him on the arm hard.

He gave her an odd look taking out on headphone "what the hell was that for?"

Trish crossed her arms "poor little Torrie is going to cry John because she has to push the button to go down."

The other blonde glared at her "why don't you two go get a nice hotel room and-"

"Don't you _dare _say it Torrie!" Trish said sternly.

John rolled his eyes putting the headphone back in.

He smirked and pressed the rest of the buttons before getting off.

"Don't say WHAT?" she questioned as the elevator doors closed on the two again.

John headed down the hallway still listening to the song as he went.

John pulled his headphone out noticing the two and quickly hid behind the pop machine.

Quietly listening in on them.

"So tonight then? Six thirty?" Randy asked with a small grin Mickie smiled at him.

"Yeah…six thirty right on the dot!" he chuckled "okay then…I'll see you later."

She nodded her head still her smile never left her lips.

"Oh Randy Orton…" she smiled going back inside of her hotel room.

"_Oh_ Randy Orton….yuck!" John muttered getting a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

well you know the new rule...lots of reviews lmao another chapter! 


	8. There He Goes Again

A/N: Okay so I have updated once again!! As promised! Lmao, now personally I have no idea where the hell I'm taking this story. But it is going somewhere and in the last couple chapters it seems I've been pushing for a John/Mickie thing. Yeah I know the whole story is supposed to revolve around freaking John/Trish/Randy love triangle. But it soon might become some kinda square. Simply because I cannot deny that...I was kinda hoping for that in this story even though it should be only about those three. But hey...what can I say it's my story and if I want to switch it up I'm gonna! LoL But...I might now...I still haven't decided how this is going to play out and...yeah I'm kinda just pulling chapters outta my ass. Of course I don't mean that...well I didn't mean that to sound like I'm really grabbing things and pulling them...uh yeah I'm gonna stop there. LoL Anyways I added a song in here again...I know someone please stop me!!! Lmao Its called Disintergration by Jimmy Eat World...only one of my Fav bands ever!! I didn't add the whole song...like usual. But hey...what can I say some of it didn't go. I also decided to go crazy and put the lyrics in italics as well as them being bolded up for yeah! LMAO I'm so evil...Oh and one last note...before I acidentally kill you with my never ending talking and what not...this chapter is a little short and I'm not 100 percent sure about it...but hey that's why I got you guys right? anyhoo...on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters mentioned in here. So there! HA! lmao...I wish I owned something cool..._

* * *

_

_Later That Night…_

"Man John you've barely touched your drink." Shelton said eyeing him closely. He signed fiddling with his fingers as the loud music blared through the club.

"I'm just not in the mood…" he replied.

"Oh what about her!" Val said pointing to a blonde across the club from them. Shelton looked over; Victoria playfully hit him "as if…those are _so _fake."

"It's funny how you know that Vick" Shelton said smiling as he winked at her. Sticking her tongue out at him she giggled a little.

"You only wish you could know how I know that." She smirked at him.

"Okay that's it! Come on you!" he took her hand pulling her from the table.

"You're going to dance with me now!" she giggled as they walked off.

Val rolled his eyes "Shelton always gets the girl" he mumbled before taking a sip of his beer.

"Who cares…stupid Randy Orton…" John mumbled quietly not realizing he had said it loud enough for Val to hear.

"Woman problems?" his blue eyes looked up at him at Val.

"Um…sort of. I guess doesn't matter though…it really doesn't" it came off his tongue slowly, and it was unconvinced.

"Well what are you doing at the bar with us tonight? If you want to be with _her _right now?" John took a sip of his beer signing deeply he knew who his friend was referring to at least he thought he did.

"I mean…she's single…your single…what's the problem? Make a move already so I don't have to hang around your mopey ass!" Val said with a grin before he finished off his beer.

John smiled weakly at him "I guess your right…but you really didn't- Val cut him off with a look.

"Oh alright then!" John quickly got up and headed outside.

Val chuckled to himself "one down…two more to go."

She clicked through the channels trying to find something to watch on TV. Nothing was on…like usual. Wondering if he was ever going to show up a disappointed thought popped into her head. It was already 9:30 he still wasn't here.

Losing hope she knew he wasn't coming. Mickie signed sitting up on the hotel bed, she glanced at her cellphone.

"I guess he really isn't coming." Mickie whispered quietly before getting up and heading out the door.

"So Torrie can we talk rationally now?" Trish asked coming out of the washroom. She only saw him standing there; he turned around to face her. "I kinda asked Torrie for her help…and we put this together for you."

She let her jaw drop a little.

**_I've spent my last nights, strung up and pulled tight holding out, sleep and grow, an answer comes without a please, 'do what you want' wonder why I'm so caught off guard when we kiss, rather live my life in regret than do this, what happened to the love we both knew?, we both chased._ **

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few months Trish…a lot." His voice a whisper as he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm lonely…and I've been missing you a lot. I've forgiven you for everything…I just…I just need you." He towered over her now; he was only mere inches from her. His warm breathe against her skin made Goosebumps run down her back.

"Randy…" she whispered before he slowly placed his lips against hers.

"What I am doing?" John asked quietly as he stood in front of the hotel door.

"I must be on crack…I must be…" he whispered.

"That's what I was just going ask you Johnny boy."

He turned seeing Mickie. "Mickie…it's not what- she cut him off.

"I know Johnny boy…I already know. Besides I think someone already beat you too her…sorry to say." She smiled weakly and walked past him down the hallway. He cursed to himself quietly.

Quietly they pulled from each other, "I think…I think theirs someone outside…" Trish whispered. Randy's hands still touching her soft cheek.

"Who cares? It's only you and I…only you and I."

"But Randy- he pressed a finger against her lips softly.

"Don't worry Trish…I'm here because I love you more than anyone ever could. Or ever will."

_**Hushed with a finger, don't say you'll never if you might, or just another time, the poison comes instruction free, do what you want.**_

Signing John headed for Mickie's hotel room hoping the clear up this situation. He had only gone there to find Torrie…to ask her for help. He knocked on her hotel door quickly, after a few long moments she answered.

"I swear I didn't go there to see Trish Mickie."

"Really? Well Randy sure did…a lot of men seem to be knocking on her door as of late. I wasn't surprised to see you standing there though…given your…history with her." Her voice crisp and cold.

"I went there to see Torrie." He took a deep breathe

"Huh…now her hey? Funny how that works."

He glared at her, "how can you say that? You're the one who had a big old date with Randy!"

She laughed before crossing her arms "its funny how you _know_ that. But I didn't have a date with him after all…as you can tell. He was too busy with your blonde friend there…Trish." The words sliding off her tongue so viscously.

John had never seen Mickie this way before, "Mickie…please just hear me out."

She rolled her eyes "John…I'm tired and I want to sleep. So if you could go away…that would be most helpful." Shutting the door quietly in his face he signed once more.

"How is it…you love me again?" Trish asked pulling away from Randy's grasp.

"What do you mean again? I have always loved you Trish."

"Even so Randy…I don't think I'm ready for this yet." She whispered not wanting to hurt him or anger him.

"You're turning me down? Your doing this all over again aren't you Trish?"

She shook her head quickly "I'm not doing this all over again…I just need some time to think it through. This is happening all to fast…I mean first I see you and you don't even bother looking my way. Now you're in my hotel room telling me that you love me. This is all going too fast."

He huffed "fine…if this is _way _too fast for you Trish. I'll leave… but if this is really about John Cena. Then you and I need to have a talk." Her hazel eyes shifted towards the ground.

"I think you should leave…" he controlled his temper, "I…alright I'll leave. I just want you to think it through…I want you to remember what we once had. Please Trish…I really love you." Randy kissed her softly on the forehead before leaving her hotel room.

_**I'd rather live my life in regret than do this.** _

John sat down on a small bench. He signed running a hand through his dark hair looking around the quiet hallway he noticed Randy leaving Trish's hotel room.

'Well there he goes again…Mr. Randy Orton' John huffed thinking bitterly. How could I guy like Randy be so dumb to turn down a girl like Mickie?

Mixed emotions ran through his head, he was angry, he was sad he was happy, he was everything. John tired to shake the thoughts outta his head. He smiled weakly, pulling out his blue iPod.

If there was one thing to get bad feelings off his mind. It was that song; he placed the small headphones in his ears and turned up the song.

'There she goes, there she goes again…' he sang in his head the song making him slowly feel better. The night would soon wash away, and it would be better in the morning.

At least he had hoped it would be.

* * *

There you have it...chapter 8 done and finished!! R&R and...well damn...you already know the damn rule! lmao P.S I just wanted to say thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for you guys! So thankyou! 


	9. What The Heckers?

A/N: Alright I'm back with a brand new chapter for you all! I'm kinda getting a picture in my head of a good ending for this story...but thats chapters away. I want to say I'm ever so sorry for not updating...I know it's been awhile. Sorry bout that I've been dabbling in a few different things...but hey! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! Whoot praise to you guys! Anyhoo...Here's the next chapter for you! R&R and...of course enjoy!

Disclaimer: I seriously...don't get it? I don't own anything at all... -.-

* * *

John stirred roughly around in his sleep. He could see the picture clear in his head.

_**Looking down he noticed a black tux, his blue eyes looked upwards quickly. Hearing the music, seeing all the people in the small church he breathed hard. **_

_**"What the heck is going on?" he questioned looking around Shelton put a hand on his shoulder. **_

_**"Chill out man…she's coming. Don't freak her out" he eyed his friend quietly. **_

_**"What do you mean don't freak her out?" he mumbled under his breathe. **_

_**Val kicked him hard in the back of the leg. **_

_**"Ow…what was that for?" **_

_**Val rolled his eyes and pointed towards the front of the tiny church. **_

_**"You're getting married dipshit! Now shut up!" **_

_**John struggled with the thought 'me? Getting married? I'm not ready to get all hooked up for life…' his mind stopped. **_

_**Seeing the lovely white gown hugging her every curve perfectly John swallowed back hard. **_

_**He couldn't muster out a single word he tried to look beyond the white veil coving her face. Trying to see who he was marrying **_

_**"who I am…"**_

"You're John Cena! Now get the hell up!" he pulled his eyes open seeing Shelton and Val standing over him.

"Dude get ready…we have a press conference!"

John grunted before rolling over onto the other side of the hotel bed.

"Get up!!" Shelton yelled pushing him.

"No! I don't want to go…" he murmured softly.

Val kicked him hard in the lower back pushing him off the bed. John fell hard onto the floor the blanket barely covering him.

"Dude…ugh…dude!" Shelton yelled covering his eyes.

"You sleep naked?" Val asked chuckling. John sighed

"So what?! Get outta my hotel room!" he yelled standing up.

"DUDE!"

John rolled his eyes heading towards the washroom

"Man could you at least cover up little John?" Val asked while keeping his eyes shut.

"Get out!"

"So how was your evening _Victoria_?" She took a deep breathe entering the hotel elevator.

"It was alright…pretty boring…I just sat around my hotel room watching TV listening to my iPod like always." She avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"Really…you were in your hotel room all night?"

"Ummmm yeah…all night." Victoria played with her nails a little. Torrie stepped closer

"YOU LIAR!!!" she pointed her finger at the raven haired woman.

"Me?? I'm not lying…I'm….yeah I'm lying."

Torrie rolled her eyes "you went out and didn't invite me? Your bestest best friend?"

Victoria bit on her lower lip "yeah…well you and Trish have been going at it a lot lately…and well…I kinda wanted to be away from you two."

Torrie hugged her friend "no worries…I heard Trish had a just an equally boring evening as me…so I suppose it's fair." Trish walked into the elevator causing both women to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Speaking of the devil!" Victoria giggled.

She eyed the two women "oh god…now your talking about me behind my back?"

"It's not like that…" the smile lingered on Trish's lips.

"I got you!" Torrie and Victoria eyed her closely.

"Are you on crack?"

Trish's smile disappeared

"If you are we will find you some good help" both women chuckled. Trish found it so odd that the two were never sisters she shook the thoughts outta her head.

"Oh come on we were only kidding." Victoria whispered trying hard to hide a small giggle.

"Yeah I know…" the elevator soon stopped at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked as the three women proceeded down the hallway.

Trish shrugged her shoulders "Randy wants me back."

"What?!" Victoria screeched.

Torrie rolled her eyes "I thought I told you?" the raven haired woman looked at her.

"No you didn't."

"Oh right…well that's because you went out last night and partied. Oh I _forgot_" Trish sighed.

"Forget I said anything." She walked off

"look at what you did." Torrie mumbled

"I'm not getting into this with you."

The hot beads of water hit his skin softly as he stood in the shower. His eyes closed he tried to picture the woman from his dream.

John let the noise of the shower drown out all other thoughts as he pushed the dream back into his head. He could see her in front of him smiling through the white veil.

He squinted hard at her trying to look past the veil and upon her face. Nothing came of it and soon the vision blurred out he cursed as his eyes opened.

"Damnit…this is going to bother me all day!"

John took a small handful of shampoo and began to massage it through his short hair.

XXXX

"Look man it's just a dream" Shelton reminded.

"Well it must have meant something…cause I can't get it outta my head" John snapped Shelton eyed his friend closely.

"I think you just need to get laid."

"I do not need to get laid! I need to find out who I am marrying in that damned dream!"

"No…you need to get laid." Shelton repeated.

"Hey" Mickie approached the two she kept her eyes off of John.

"Hey Mickie…two press conferences one day. What a pain hey?" she chuckled "yep, but it comes with the territory."

John smiled weakly "hey…Mickie." She glanced over at him for a moment "yeah…hi John."

Shelton could now feel the tension "uhh, well I gotta meet Val before we head off. So yeah…I'll talk to you both later." He smiled awkwardly before walking off.

John scratched the back of his head "listen Mickie…"

She nodded her head "no worries John. I have to go do something's…so maybe I'll talk to you later."

Before he could muster out another word she was gone.

Trish opened up the hotel door hoping it was someone other than Randy Orton. Her hope soon drifted off as her eyes settled on his tall form.

"Hi Randy." His smiled replaced her worry with fear.

"Hi Trish…what's wrong?"

she shrugged her shoulders "nothing…I'm just…just done waiting." Her voice tried and drained his blue eyes focused on her closely.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" their eyes locked "nothing's wrong…I swear."

He smiled once more at her.

"I'm glad…I want to apologize ahead of time."

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"I want to apologize for intruding…I know you asked for some time. But I can't really…get my mind off of you and…I'm leaving tonight on a flight to Chicago. I just wanted to remind you…that I love you."

He took her hand softly.

"Randy…" he cut her off.

"Don't worry I won't pressure you." He whispered she quickly shook her head.

"I've made up my mind…"

John sat down on the hotel bed pulling of his t-shirt he fell back against the soft hotel sheets.

"There are probably a million nasty things on me right this moment." He whispered to himself.

"But I don't give a damn…I'm too tried." He pulled the sheets over his half naked form and soon drifted off into a sweet slumber.

_**The picture was coming up clearly now, he could see the church he could see the people. **_

_**His eyes quickly darted towards the bride as she walked down the isle. **_

_**"Is that…that…" Shelton kicked John hard. **_

_**"Dude…shut up Trish is coming." His blue eyes widened. **_

_**"Trish?" her smile could now be clearly seen through the white veil. **_

_**Her hazel eyes settled on John for a moment and the smile disappeared from her lips. **_

_**"Wow you look beautiful" Randy whispered taking Trish's hand. She giggled **_

_**"Wait! She's marrying Randy!" John blurted out everyone eyed him closely.** _

John's eyes ripped open quickly. He looked around the dark hotel room "what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Whoot! That chapter is another done deal... No worries...the rule still stands I have my reasons as to why I haven't updated though...it really doesn't matter at this point. The next chapter wont take this long. I promise.


	10. Maybe Its Better This Way

A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the never ending wait...I had friggin writers block. Which is shocking cause I barely have it. I usually just go with it. But thankful I had a little last minute inspiration!!! LOL so...yeah I'm not really sure about this chapter personally. But hey...what the hell. When I am very sure about a chapter? LOL Never the friggin less I'm going to stop prolonging your suffering and let you read on!

Disclaimer: Um...I own nothing. Cause I'm poor...not even my f'in PS2 will work anymore : (

* * *

Trish peered around the small hotel room. Her hazel eyes shifted towards the other side of the hotel bed.

The ruffled sheets pulled over she knew he had left early.

Left her alone in the cold bed like all the times she had done to him. But where had he gone?

This was his hotel room after all. Such pointless thoughts for such an odd evening.

She quietly closed her eyes remembering the evening before.

"**_I've made up my mind…" the words slipping from her mouth. Randy eyed her. _**

**_"What did you decide?" she swallowed back hard she could feel the uncomfortable lump in her throat. "I want to be with you." He smiled softly at her. _**

**_"I love you Trish." Randy kissed her on the cheek softly. Taking a look at his watch he cursed. "I want to stay with you tonight. But I can't…I'm going to miss my flight." _**

**_She smiled at him, "god I love you." "I love you too." Randy kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll call you first thing when I wake up tomorrow." She nodded her head he quietly let go of her hand and headed down the hotel hallway. _**

**_The small blonde sighed deeply was this what she wanted? Was this it for her? Trish and Randy…what a pointless thought for such an odd evening. _**

**_She soon found herself walking down the hallway. In the same fashion she had done months before. A guilty walk. She quietly reached this hotel room, and quietly ever so quietly. _**

**_She knocked twice. Waiting for a few moments he opened looking down at her. _**

**_Trish could tell she had awoken him from sleep. Rubbing his eyes he looked down at her "what are you doing here?" _**

**_"I… came here to see you." Trish whispered. _**

There was a loud bang from the wooden door. Trish's hazel eyes darted open.

"Oh my god…"

"Hey John!! Open up!" Shelton yelled knocking louder on the hotel door.

"Ah fuck!" Trish muttered covering herself with the sheets she quickly stood up. Running around the hotel room trying to find her clothes.

"John!! Man open up! I forgot the keycard in my hotel room! Come on! I brought you coffee!"

"Oh my god! Where the hell is my bra?!" Trish muttered checking under the hotel bed. Trish sighed finding it hidden underneath the chair.

"Hey…sorry can you open up my hotel room? My buddy decided it was funny to lock me out." Shelton asked the maid, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure."

Trish looked at the wooden door "oh shit!" she quickly ran across the hotel room.

The door opened and Shelton walked inside. "Thank you." He said to the maid before heading inside the empty room.

"Hey bud! You in here?" Shelton walked around the room. He quietly checked the bathroom and found it empty.

Walking around a bit he noticed the white sheet lying on the hotel floor.

"What a guy…never picking up after himself." Shelton mumbled he put the two coffee's down on the nightstand. Picking up the white sheet he placed it onto the hotel bed. Trish stayed quiet her naked form hiding inside of the hotel closet.

"I guess I'll go check the lobby." Shelton grabbed his two coffees and headed for the hotel door.

Stopping for a second "what the hell?" he eyed the small pink panties lying on the floor near the closet.

"Right…I'm so not touching those. I don't know what Cena's been into. God that guy needs to get laid." Shelton muttered before heading out of the hotel room.

Trish let out a muffled curse before realizing it was better if she got dressed and out of here before anyone else came by.

"Well this is odd. I never thought I'd see you sitting on the floor in front of _my_ hotel room." Mickie muttered.

John quickly stood up "yeah…well things change other things."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him "wait…Mickie. Please can't we just hang out? Maybe have a little something to eat…" the brunette stopped and turned towards him.

"Are you serious?" He smiled weakly at her. "I'd love to catch up."

She laughed he was so naïve sometimes. "Look John I don't want to be dragged into this little…love triangle you always seem to be in."

"You won't" he whispered softly taking her hand into his.

"Look as of today there will be no more love triangle. I swear."

She could see the look in his blue eyes. "What…what did you do last night?" she asked. He stood quiet for a few moments.

"John…tell me…" taking a deep breathe.

"I…I-

"Hey there you are!" Shelton yelled with wave. John looked over at his friend.

"Hey I brought you a coffee." He handed the small Styrofoam cup over to him. John shook his head "excuse me." Mickie whispered.

"Mickie!"

"Did…did I interrupt something?"

John glared at his friend "did you interrupt something?! YES!" John pushed past him.

"What the hell did I do?" Shelton muttered quietly.

"Please John I already know what you're going to say." Mickie replied entering the elevator.

He shook his head "Mickie don't do this…we've been friends for-

"I understand. But right now…I need my distance." The doors quietly shut on him. John clenched his teeth together "what a disaster."

"So that coffee is looking pretty good right now isn't it?" John eyed Shelton "go away" he muttered heading for his hotel room.

Trish left the hotel room quietly turning around she met the glares from her two best friends.

She cringed.

"Whatcha doing?" Victoria asked with a small smirk.

The blonde smiled ackwardly "nothing…just…heading for the gym." Torrie and Victoria looked at each other before turning towards her.

"Really now? In the clothes you were wearing last night?" Torrie asked. Trish shurgged her shoulders walking past the two. They weren't going to let this go.

"I'm pretty sure you've been working out already. I'm sure Mr. Cena has been as well." The blonde cringed.

"Torrie!" Victoria whispered.

"Well I mean…why is it. Everytime that poor Mr. Orton tries to come back into your life. Tries to make things work. We always seem to catch Trish at Mr. Cena's hotel room?" Trish turned around to face the other blonde.

"Look! I don't need this right now! Whorrie! As far as I'm concerned this…_doesn't_ concern you!"

Torrie went quiet "yeah that's what I thought!" Trish hissed, before storming off.

Victoria crossed her arms "I thought we were going to bring it on lightly."

Torrie glared "did you just hear her?! She called me Whorrie!" Victoria tired to hide the smile.

"Well it's_ kinda_ true…" the blonde glared Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

"I was only saying."

Trish headed down the hallway, her head staring at the ground as she paced down the hallway. John hadn't been paying much attention either and the two colided into each other.

"I'm so sorry!" John whispered.

"No it's not your fault…" she trailed off as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Trish" she nodded her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He smiled weakly.

"I'm not talking about right now either."

His blue eye focused on her "then what are you talking about?"

"Last…" she leaned in closer.

"Last night…"

"Trish…there we two people in that bed last night as I recall."

"I…I guess so. I'll see you…later then."

He smiled at her softly "um...yeah…later. I'm sorry to by the way." He quietly walked past her, not even really thinking about that interaction.

His mind seemed to be on a very mad brunette whom he really wanted to speak with. John shook the thoughts outta his head and turned the corner.

Trish watched him closely, as he walked down the other hall.

"I'm sorry I love you…" the words escaping her lips without permission.

The words even shocked herself, she could feel the small phone in her pants qivering. Trish sighed "hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

She smiled weakly maybe it was better this way.

* * *

OMG! Now that I see it...its sooo damned short! yikes! I'll try to make the next chapter longer...god...its alway so short. but yeah...reviews are always loved. and thanks to everyone who has review. Yes I realize you know you rock...but hey. I have to remind you that you do. anyways I better stop before this gets longer than the chapter...yeesh... 


	11. Truly Their Little Secret

A/N: Sorry it took so damned long! But here it is, chapter 11. Now I'm going to tell you now, I really could have ended it with this chapter. But I'm not going to, I do on the other hand a few other ideas I might throw into this story. Only a few more chapters and it will be a done deal! But until then here you go! This is more of a poetic kinda chapter to say the least. But I'm sure its the best yet! Anyhoo do enjoy and dont for get to review!

Disclaimer: Well of course I own nothing...nothing at all!

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Was it odd? Sure it was odd, did it feel wrong? Not really. Should he have thought this through a bit more? Yeah he should have. It felt the same after the first twenty times he had thought about it.

Yet here he was sitting on a hotel bed waiting for her to come out of the washroom.

Did he feel guilty? Oh yeah, and he didn't understand why. He just felt…wrong.

Felt like he was betraying her in some way. Some very unexplainable ways that not even his quick wittedness could get him out of. Yep it felt wrong, but in another way it had felt as if he had been here before.

It was different, more of a silent understanding. He wasn't cheating, he didn't have a girlfriend…well actually he did _now_ that was. The world has shifted on by him quickly the past few weeks, yet every time his blue eyes settled on her form.

It made him smile made his heart jump twenty million feet in the air. Attraction was not the problem with this relationship, if there even was a problem.

Was he wrong to be thinking of someone else every time he was with her? Was it wrong for him to keep clinging onto something he would never have?

Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. John Cena wasn't sure at this point, about any of it. Every time her brown hair swayed as she walked, every time she smiled at him. Laughed, cried all those little things everyone took for granted.

He loved about her, as she opened up the washroom door. A smile gleamed for her lips and her heart jumped a skip. He could tell and only by such subtle movements. Months ago he would never think such a thing about her.

He would never have let his walls down again. But Mickie James…she was different.

Odd sure, was she wrong for him? No she was perfect. Should he have thought this through more?

No, not when he looked at her. Every second of his time spent with her felt so worth it. But yet it always lingered on his mind, it always crossed his thoughts.

Why her? Why did he fall for her? Did he love someone else?

Maybe, and if that someone else was small blonde from Canada well he was screwed either way. Mickie was finally his girl, he was able to finally call someone his. To say that someone really mattered in his life, who had felt the same about him.

Mickie James…how he loved to say her name it made him slightly feel less guilty. As her lips touched against his softly, all his worries disappeared. No more wrestling, no more guilt, no more Trish.

But did he love Mickie? That question never left his mind. John wrapped his arms around Mickie tightly, pulling her close to his body. All those months ago he had waited for the woman of his dreams.

Waited late at night for her to come to his hotel room, to come and spend her evening with him. Yet in the same evening, she left him. She went back took off without a second worry.

Trish Stratus broke his heart and he would never forget that.

Never.

Mickie's lips pressed against John's once more as he lifted her up placing her softly against the sheets of the hotel bed. So did he love Trish Stratus? Yes…then what did that make Mickie? Well it was easy in his mind, how he had calculated everything.

Mickie James…was his everything.

Everything Trish could never be. So when asked if he felt guilty, John's response would have to be…yes.

Because he loved Trish.

-------------------------------

"So what do you want to listen to?" Trish turned to look over at Randy.

"I don't care whatever's on the radio." He smiled at her, giving her hand a tight squeeze. Randy turned his attention back towards the road ahead. Trish smiled weakly before looking out the window of the SUV.

Randy hummed to the tune playing on the radio; Trish silently contemplated the many thoughts running through her head. It felt like a billion different things wanted to smash her in the skull at once.

Randy Orton, the man who was supposed to be the man of her dreams. Yet each time she slept, each time she awoke. The first person on her mind was John. What did that make her feel like?

Well first off she felt guilty. Felt wrong, she was supposed to love Randy. She was supposed to take care of him the way he been towards her. She watched as the trees blurred on by even in the darkness she could see their outline.

One time she had John, one time he had begged her to stay. He was almost on his hands and knees, nearly at tears begging her to stay with him. What did she do? She turned on him, she walked away.

She never looked back. She cried that evening she had been caught in a web of lies. Now here she was once more, sitting next to a man whom had told her himself that she never deserved him and he was right.

Randy treated her like a goddess. But she treated him like dirt, always wondering and worrying about John. Always thinking about what he was doing. Wondering if he was happy or sad.

Thinking about what he had done that day. Or simply wondering if she should take time outta her day to say hello. Did she love Randy? Sure to a degree, but he didn't make her heart flutter at each sight of him.

He didn't make her feel so whole, so perfect. He…he only made her feel bad to say the least. Each time she looked upon Randy's glee filled features she felt like crying.

Felt like she was secretly breaking his heart.

Did he really love her that much?

Of course he did, she could tell by the way he touched her. The way he looked at her. In almost every way he was always telling her he loved her. So as she looked out the window her mind wandered off into oblivion.

Wandered off towards the thoughts of the man whom she knew she loved. Who only in secret she thought about, only in the silent darkness of night dreamt about. The only man who she could love.

Because each night she went back to him, she was drawn to him. John Cena…the man of her dreams.

"Sweet heart you look tired. Maybe you should rest? We'll be in Las Vegas in a few hours."

Her hazel eyes turned towards Randy, "yeah I'm pretty tried." She whispered he smiled at her once.

"Don't worry about me…sleep it off. I can handle the next few hours." Trish nodded her head squeezing onto his hand softly, before turning her head back out the window. Soon closing her eyes she went off into a silent slumber.

Thinking about him, truly the man of her dreams it was her little secret.

As was it his, as he lay next to Mickie.

The brunette curled close to his body; letting out a sigh he closed his eyes.

Their love for each other…was truly their little secret.

* * *

I unno do you want it ended here? Or do you want more? I'll let you decide! So let me know...and do read and review 


	12. It's Time

A/N: Okay well this is my awesome reviewers! This is the last and final chapter for Their Little Secret! If it wasn't for you guys I'm for sure this story wouldn't have gone as far as it has! I ended the story the way I felt it should be ended so I hope you enjoy it no matter what the outcome. But yeah...I just wanted to let you know by the way this story is ending I've been thinking about a sequel. So just keep that in mind once the last sentence comes around lol anyways. I adore every single one of you whom had reviewed for my story! Like I said before and I will say it again! This story wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for each and every single one of you! I wanted to end it with a D.C song but I just couldn't I felt One Thing by Finger Eleven would end it off nicely...Now...I only get to say this one last time for this story. On with the story!!!

Disclaimer: Even at the end of this story...I still own nothing. Nothing at all and I doubt I ever will!

* * *

The weeks had rushed on by leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. The last few long months and the months leading up to this moment all felt so rushed. 

So distant yet here she stood in the moment of something amazing. Something wonderful, it was her final moments in this ring. Trish Stratus had made a decision a long time ago that she would leave.

Leave behind wrestling and start something new. She looked around out at the crowd, the women's championship sung in her hands. Trish knew she had come far in this business, but in her life.

What had she gained? The tears welling in her hazel eyes this was her moment. A mere few weeks ago she was sitting in a SUV. With the man she had wished she loved, whom had cherished her with all his heart. But she had left him; she left Randy Orton back in another time.

Smiling brightly the cheers of the Air Canada Center echoed in her ears. Her love for this business wasn't the problem; it was her love for one John Cena.

That had to take her away from this she needed time away a lot of time away from him.

_**Restless tonight, cause I wasted the light. Between all these times I drew a really thin line. It's nothing I planned not that I can but you should be mine across that line. If I traded it all if I gave it all away for one thing. If I sorted it out if I knew all about this one thing wouldn't that be something?**_

She raised the title high in the air once more before quietly exiting the ring. She wiped away some tears heading up the ramp. It was time.

John had watched the match closely, still trying to grasp around the fact. He wouldn't be able to see her all the time anymore. He choked back some of his own sad tears watching as she headed up the ramp.

They had been through so much; they had touched the surface of love in a soft delicate way. Would that be enough to get her to stay awhile longer? He shook the thoughts no and it wouldn't matter.

It didn't matter anymore what she chose. John had made his own choice a great choice.

His choice "it's great to see her leave in such a wonderful way."

He turned his attention towards her smiling brightly "it is Trish has done a lot for this business." Mickie smiled softly at him as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist pulling her closely.

Yep he had made a choice.

"You did wonderful out there!" She smiled at Victoria and Torrie as they walked up towards her.

"It's just going to suck not having you around all the time girly." Trish chuckled at her two best friends.

"Don't worry about it you two can rule the ring." She smiled weakly seeing the tears starting to form in both sets of eyes in front of her.

"Come here group hug!"

_**Even though I know, I don't wanna know. Yeah I guess I know I just hate how it sounds. **_

Trish pulled from her two friends. "Go on now…get outta here!" Victoria whispered wiping away some of her tears.

"I love you guys."

"We know. Now go get! We don't need to be crying and carrying on around here." Trish nodded her head. She slung the title over her shoulder and headed down the long hallway.

After a few long strides, before turning down the hallway she felt a warm hand grasp touch her softly on the shoulder. She stopped breathing in lightly she turned around to face him.

"I just wanted to say…" Trish eyed his movements closely.

He titled his head up towards her "Good luck Trish. With whatever you decide in your life." She smiled weakly at him before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Randy."

He smiled lightly before pulling away "I gotta go I have a match. But um… Stay safe Trish."

"You too." Trish sighed her heart almost breaking for a small moment she had hope it was John who had touched her shoulder.

"John Cena." She shook her head. Turning on her heels she walked right into his strong arms. He caught her before she slipped and fell.

**_I promise I might not walk on by. Maybe next time, but not this time_** **_even though I know, I don't wanna know. Yeah I guess I know I just hate how it sounds. _**

"Looks like I came at the right time." He whispered quietly into her ear. The title quietly hitting the cement ground she clung on tightly to his shirt. The tears could not be stopped this time around; they fell down the sides of her cheeks.

"It's okay." John whispered softly. Shaking her head her gaze fell upon his face.

"It's not." She spoke her voice breaking.

"I love you John." His blue eyes locked with hers in a quiet trance.

"I know sweetheart." He kissed her softly on the forehead she breathed in deeply taking in his scent.

"I know…" He pulled her close to his body wrapping his arms around her tightly. His hand slipped into hers and they stood there held close to one another.

"That's all I needed to hear Trish…it's all I ever needed to hear." John kissed her once more on the forehead. He lightly pulled away from her, their hands still entwined.

"But I'm not the one for you."

She nodded her head "goodbye Trish." He smiled weakly at her before pulling his hand gently from hers.

"Goodbye John." He headed off down the hallway; Trish quickly wiped her tears away before picking up the title.

"I love you too." He smiled weakly as he turned the corner.

Trish sucked in a deep breath before walking off, never looking back.

**_If I traded it all if I gave it all away for one thing. If I sorted it out if I knew all about this one thing wouldn't that be something? I promise I might not walk on by. Maybe next time, but not this time._**

"Maybe in another lifetime." Trish quietly walked out of the arena. She thought of what tomorrow would bring.

The nights were always so cold, but the mornings always seemed so much brighter.

* * *

once again thank you to all my lovely reviews! I adore you all! 


End file.
